


Checkmate

by DamienVoid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Hurt, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienVoid/pseuds/DamienVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>» Jedes Spiel hat seine Regeln. Das Leben ist ein Spiel. Du hast es gesetzt. Und du hast verloren</p><p>Zwei Grafen. Ein Schachspiel. Und eine blutrote Wette um das Ende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das hier vor viel zu langer Zeit geschrieben und wollte es nun auch hier hochladen.  
> Wenig Plot, viele Metaphern!

Leise hallte das Klacken durch den Raum. Erst war es nur aus einem kleinen Laut gewesen wecher sich mühsam durch den großen Raum ans Freie hatte schlappen wollen. Doch nun wurde es immer lauter, begann in den Ohren zu dröhnen und erfüllte den Verstand des Blauäugigen. Es wurde zu einem unerbitterlich gequälten Schrei, mutierte zu einem Schrei welcher doch viel mehr dem eines wilden Tieres geglichen haben mochte. Eines wilden Tieres durch dessen Fell sich eine Brankmarke in das Fleisch presste und einen glühenden Abdruck hinterließ. Fassungslos begutachteten die Augen zuerst die Hand seines Gegenübers welche eine weiße Dame in der Hand, zwischen den Fingern ruhen ließ. Zärtlich wurde diese an dem Kopf gepackt, zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen gehalten wärend ihre doch so bodenständigen Füße nach vorne hingerichtet waren. Das abgeflachte Ende war deutlich zu sehen. Eigendlich müsste es sich rot färben. Blutrot. Denn an dem ende dieser zu erahnenen Füße, zum Ende jener schnellen, ausdauernden Füße ruhte eine schwarze Figur. Ausgestreckt lag sie auf dem Boden als würde sie nur schlafen und darauf warten durch den Ruf des Spielers wieder zurück zu kehren. Wie ein schwarzes Häufchen elend lag sie zu den Füßen er weißen Riesin. Ehemals war es ein König gewesen. Ein stolzer König hatte am Rande des Spielfeldes geruht als die beiden Spieler begonnen hatten. Mit den weisen Augen hatte er zu sehen müssen wie viele Figuren vor ihm fielen. Für ihn fielen. Langsam zu Grunde gingen ohne sich zu beklagen. Der König musste geschützt werden, koste es jeden Preis. Jede figur konnte Fallen ohne das eine Träne für sie vergossen würde. Bauern wurden auf ihren Feldern niedergeschlachtet wie minderwertiges Fieh. Türme unterlagen den bombenartig dröhnenden Angriffen welche aus einem blinden Winkel kamen. Springer wurden im Sprung zu Boden gerissen. Läufer wurden auf ihren langen Passen abgefangen und entsorgt. Selbst die Königin hatte es zur Aufgabe ihren Gemahl zu schützen. Als letztes würde sie noch versuchen den Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten, würde alles daran setzen die Figuren zu unterstützen. Ja, eine Dame war wohl eine treue Figur. Doch dann würde sie auch zu Grunde gehen wenn sie ihre Loyalität beweisen musste. Gellende Schreie der Bauern. Kanonenschüsse von den Türmen. Lautes Wieren der Pferde, des Springers. Linkisch grinsende Fallen der Läufer. Ein leises Lachen der gegnerischen Dame gar. Doch noch immer würde der König über allem stehen, auf seinem Tron sitzend herrabschauen und weiterleben. Jedoch war der König nun am Boden. Entsetzt sahen die anderen Spielfuguren sich um, fielen dann mit ihrem König aus der zerstörten Welt. Noch immer mochte der junge Graf es nicht fassen mit welcher Heimtücke doch solch ein Spiel sein blutiges Ende gefunden hatte. Sein Gegner hatte ihn geschlagen und was dort zu Füßen der Dame lag war der junge Graf selbst. Er war mit einem König gefallen. Er war der König gewesen. Nun zersprang diese Welt langsam, ebenso die Starre des Geschlagenen. Über die helle Dame hinweg sahen die Augen zu der wahren Dame welche ihn gerade geschlagen hatte. Gnadenlos grinste der andere Junge mit den heller blauen Augen und dem blonden Engelshaar ihn an. Keine Entschuldigung kam über dessen Lippen, keine erlösenden Worte welche Trost spendeten für die verlorene Partie und da war auch keine Reue oder gar Verundenheit wie Mitgefühl. Nur ein einziges Wort dran über die Lippen. Ein einziges Wort hallte dem Klacken nach mit welchem des Königs Krone das Spielfeld berührt hatten. Hämisch war es nicht sondern bloß die Wahrheit. Und eben diese unausweichliche Wahrheit brannte sich in den Verstand des starr dort sitzenden Grafens sein. Dieses Wort womit der letzte Gnadenstoß getan wurde verließen den Mund. Es prallten gegen den Verstand, rissen ihn fort wärend es die Gefeühle zurückbrachte. Ein einziges Wort schaffte es all diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu brechen und den Sturm der Realität ungebändigt frei zu geben.

"Schachmatt." Und die Welt fiel den Abgrund herrunter in die Dunkelheit und das Chaos, zusammen mit dem Bewusstsein des jungen Grafen. Auch nun wollte die Stimme nicht nachlassen und drückte ein weiteres Siegel auf: "Ciel Phantomhive. Du gehörst mir." Endlos weit war die Dunkelheit, endlos lange der Fall aus dem es nie wider ein Hervordringen geben würde. Langsam setzte sich der blondhaarige Engel auf, die leise klackernden Schritte der Schuhe nährten sich dem Bewusstlosen. Wie als würde selbst sie lachen wippte die Schleife an den hohen Schuhen bei jedem Schritt auf und ab bis sie vor dem Körper darstanden. Bewusstlos war es kaum zu nennen.Verloren. Solch ein Ausdruck mochte es um einiges mehr treffen wie Ciel dasaß. Die Augen geöffnet. Das eine in einem königlichem blau und das andere welches ein leichtes violettes Zeichen sehen ließ als die schlanken Finger welche zuvor die Dame geführt hatten die Augenklappe lösten.

"Befiel es ihm, Phantomhive", forderte die Stimme hönisch. Hoher als der Kopf des blau-grau Haarigen erklang sie. Jedes Mal zog sie den Verstand des Grafen weiter hinab in seine Tiefe. Dort warteten die Spinnenfäden. Spinnenfäden welche der blonde Engel gesponnen hatte. Dieser teufliche Mensch. Sie hatten sich bereits um den hilflosen Geist geschlungen, hielten ihn in der kühlen, klebrigen Umarmung fest damit er nie wieder entkommen könnte. Langsam, schlappend öffneten sich die Lippen des schwarzen Königs um einen kleinen Spalt um dennoch zu schweigen. Als dann Worte herrauspurzelten waren sie jedoch so bestimmt wie immer. Stolz lag in der Stimme auch wenn sie unendlich traurig klinge müsste, doch sie brach nicht wärend sie selbst das Schicksahl bestätigte und die Forte der Hölle öffnete: "Sebastian", entblößte sich zuerst der Name seines Butlers. Jener Teufel hatte bereits am Rande des Geschehens zusammen mit dem Butler des Feindes gewartet bis einer von beiden verlieren würde. Alles verlieren würde. Nicht nur das Spiel welches viel mehr nur als eine lächerliche Fassade, eine zwite, groteske Ebene ab zu tun war. Seine Worte hatten sich ebenso wenig geändert auch wenn die roten Augen mit ansehen hatten müssen wie all die Figuren fielen und der König ihnen ins Totenbett folgte.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian wusste bereits was nun für ein Befehl auf ihn wartete, doch auch er war nur eine dieser Spielfiguren gewesen welche noch seelenruhig auf ihrem Feld nahe des Königs verharrten und ohne einen Befehl keinen weiteren Zug tun würden. Vielleicht war es Trauer zu nennen was die roten Augen angefüllt hatte. Kein Grinsen zierte die Lippen welche nur ernst zusammengepresst waren, sich nur für die wenigen noch nötigen Worte geöffnet hatten. Drei allerletzte Worte welche schon Jahre lang geübt und einvereibt worden waren bis sie zu dem Wesen des eigendlichen Schauspielers geworden waren. Ein Teufel verkleidet als Butler. Der Preis für dieses Spiel stand von Anfang an fest und doch würde er nun vorzeitig eingetauscht werden. Niemals hätten die Lippen Preis gegeben wie sie es doch genosen hatten diese süßen Augenblicke zu lieben wo der König ihn bat bei ihm zu bleiben. Jener Befehl, niemals von ihm verlassen zu werden würde sich eines Tages trotz allem wieder an die Oberfläche trauen. In der Hölle war ein Platz für den Jungen. An seiner Seite war ein zweiter Platz welcher jedoch erst später gefüllt werden könne. Du als mein Springer darfst mich niemals verlassen. Worte die das erkaltete, schwarze Herz gerührt hatten. So manche Nacht war er an der Seite der schlafenden Gestalt verharrt. Kein Wort der Dankbarkeit welche doch aufgekommen war. Nicht die Freude welche durch jeden Tag mehr entstand und die beiden mehr miteinander verband. Dort war keine Loyalität mehr, kein bloßer Butler wie sich der Blauäugige es sich wünschte als er gedemütig davor stand zu fallen, in seinem Blut zu ertränken. In Hilflosigkeit zu Grunde zu gehen. Schon lange war dort etwas, was Wünsche und Träume hatte aufkommen lassen. Solche Träume waren auch jeden Tag weiter in dem Geist des Grafen gereift. Worte waren unnötig. Weiterhin blieben die beiden als Herr und Butler, beide sich um den Anderen vollkommen bewusst. Doch es würde nur Schmerz bereiten wenn der Vertrag gelöst wurde und dieses Verhältnis sich wandelte. Unumgänglich waren die beiden verbunden durch die Konsequenzen des Vertrages, gebunden weiter in der Starre zu verharren ohne jedes Gefühl zueinander.

Lächelnd erhob sich Ciel's Stimme wieder. In ihr lag nun all das was nie gesag und nur verschwiegen wurde. Ohne das die Worte es schaffen würden lag es tief verborgen in ihnen, in den letzten Worten an den schwarzen Butler bis sie sich wiedersehen konnten. Wiedersehen ohne solch einen Vertrag sondern als zwei Wesen auf gleicher Stufe. Vielleicht würde der Sinn der Worte dann wieder zur Erinnerrung hervordingen und wahrlich formen was dort lag, verborgen vor Alois welcher gespannt einige Schritte zurück gewichen war, die Scene mit aller Aufmerksamkeit betrachtete. "Töte mich. Das ist ein Befehl, Sebastian. Immerhin bist du mein Butler, meine Figur. Wage es nicht dich zu widersetzen. Erfülle meinen Wetteinsatz." Wie traurig konnte doch ein Lächeln sein, trauriger als tausend Tränen die sich über das bleiche Gesicht stehlen könnten. Wie viel konnten doch Worte bedeuten die nie ausgesprochen wurden und nur verdeckt in enem unbeschreiblichem Tonfall lagen.

"Als Butler der Familie Phantomhive sollte ich soetwas", die Stimme brach ab und änderte die Parole um "manchmal reicht es, junger Herr", Worte die alles erwiederten was dort in der Stimme seines Herren geruht hatte. Es hatte ihn erreicht und Gewissheit geschafft in dem jahrelangen Schweigen. Ohne Widerstand beugte sich der befrackte Leib herrunter zu dem schwarzen König. Sachte legten sich die Lippen auf die lächelnden. Mit jeder unendlichen Sekunde verblasste das Lächeln mehr, die Kraft wich aus dem erbleichendem Körper dessen Seele entzogen würde bis die Lippen schwach und kalt geworden waren. Warm floss die Seele, der Pfand des Vertrages über in den Springer bis dieser schwermütig von Ciel's Lippen abließ. Von nun an war er gezwungen der weißen Dame zu dienen bis sie ebenso fallen würde und ihn wieder freigab. Erst dann war es ihm ermöglicht zu dem jungen Grafen zurück zu kehren dessen Seele hell leuchtend in dem Körper ruhte. Den Kopf gesenkt legte sich die behandschuhte Hand auf die befrackte Brust, versuchte die Wärme zu fühlen. Kein Trost lag mehr in ihr, keine erhoffte Erlösung. Einen Hunger vermochte sie mehr als zu stillen doch den anderen, diesen Wunsch sich zu dem Schlafenden zu legen, dieser Hunger, dieses Verlangen welcher jede Nacht geherrscht hatte, nicht. Solch eine Erlösung würde nur in der Hölle warten in der er zusammen mit ihm brennen würde. Eines ersehnten Tages.

Zurückgefunden zu der erkalteten Miene, diesem typischem Grinsen drehte sich der Butler mit erhobenen Haupt von dem leblosen Körper weg, blickte seinen neuen Herren an wärend der Butler sich treu verbeugte. Diese Verbeugung lachte den Blonden aus, verspottete ihn mit jeder noch so kleinen Anspannung des Körpers, mit jedem Muskel, jedem Pfleck Haut und jedem Haar. Ungebrochener Wille türmte sich auf obwohl der Schauspieler eine neue Rolle zugeteilt bekommen hatte welche auch nun mit bravur auf das Ende warten würde. Sebastian blickte sich nicht mehr um zu dem jungen Grafen mit dem herrlichen Puppengesicht. Niemals mehr drehte er sich um sondern sprach nur noch zu seinem neuen Herren. Zu dem durchlauchtetem Tyrann mit dem verachtendem Grinsen. Auch wenn dieser alles angesehen hatte gehörte dieser Moment nur dem Herren und seinem für immer treu ergebenem Butler. Lügen standen in den Worten der falschen Akzeptanz welcher der Teufel Alois schenkte.

"Mein junger Herr."


End file.
